Después de todo
by YukairiN
Summary: —…se terminó ¿Verdad? —Es un susurro. Uno que parece morir entre gritos agónicos y estallidos de bombas a la lejanía.


**Título: **Después de todo.

**Resumen:** —…se terminó ¿Verdad? —Es un susurro. Uno que parece morir entre gritos agónicos y estallidos de bombas a la lejanía.

**Pareja:** Estados Unidos y Vietnam.

**Palabras:** 1583 según Word.

**Notas y Datos anexos:** Advierto OoC de Alfred y un final algo raro porque se me acabó la inspiración. Fuera de eso me gustó mucho como quedó el One-shot que ya llevaba en mi PC ya un buen tiempo porque no encontraba una buena forma de acabarlo. La idea nació mientras estaba en taller de lectura y redacción, mientras mi cabeza divagaba mientras el profesor explicaba sabrá Odín qué. Espero les guste tanto como a mí~

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>•<p>

**Después de todo**

•

Ella le apuntaba con la pistola, firme como las grandes montañas. Su rostro de niña, redondo y sucio, ahora era reducido a una simple sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido aún con todo lo que le precedía. Estaba parcialmente cubierto por la cortina azabache de cabello desaliñado.

No dudaría en dispararle justo en medio de los ojos. Podía notarlo. Su agarre seguro, los labios apretados, el entrecejo fruncido y mirada imperturbable, como un par de dagas que se clavaban en su figura igual de maltrecha.

Cerró los ojos. Sólo hacía falta esperar a que tirara del gatillo.

—Mierda… —Su voz le pareció un bramido en medio del murmullo de la muerte y destrucción que rodeaba aquel campo que en algún momento había sido verde, bello, vivo. —¡Mierda! —Exclama la comunista. Por un momento le pareciera que sus palabras se cortan y tiemblan mientras se hacen bajas, pero también que atraviesan el estropicio haciendo eco en cada rincón.

Compungió su gesto al escuchar finalmente el sonido del arma al dispararse.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó.

Ella erró a propósito, de esto estuvo completamente seguro tan pronto como su mente caótica fue capaz de analizar la situación. Ni siquiera había pasado cerca de él, tan distinto a la envidiable puntería que tenía aún a larga distancia.

Un ruido seco se escuchó a un par de metros frente a él. Alfred entreabrió sus ojos celestes, confundido.

La muchacha había tirado el revólver (_Soviético_, pensó él. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no permitió que la salvara? ¿Acaso no soy el héroe de la historia?_), en algún lugar incierto entre los helechos. Y ahora se acercaba a él a grandes y pesadas zancadas, entorpecidas por alguna razón que no alcanzó a percibir en primera instancia. Eran como de plomo, pesadas, furiosas, contundentes. Quizá demasiado para tratarse de una mujer tan pequeñita y delgada.

Tan falsamente débil y frágil. Ciertamente, era como una leona agazapándose sobre su presa.

Kim le tomó con fuerza innecesaria, sobrehumana para cualquiera, por el cuello del uniforme militar.

¿Desde cuándo sus manos eran tan femeninas? Ni siquiera parecían capaces de tomar con tanta seguridad el AK-47 que siempre le acompañaba desde que esa pesadilla había dado comienzo.

Pero aún siendo tan finas, su puño derecho impactó contra su mejilla como si se tratara de una mole gigante. Toda la furia, ésa ira, la frustración pura reflejada en el golpe. Simple, directo y con un impacto más grande de lo que sería capaz de admitir.

Alfred soltó un quejido mientras que el sabor de su propia sangre era degustado por sus papilas gustativas. A estas alturas, simplemente repulsivo. Raspaba en su garganta como si se tratase de un alambre de púas deslizándose con morbo hasta su pecho y perdiéndose en algún punto difícil de identificar.

No alcanzó a llevar su mano hacia su barbilla para limpiar el finísimo hilo del líquido vital que resbalaba de a poco desde la comisura de sus labios.

Ella había caído de rodillas aún sin soltarle o siquiera aminorar la fuerza aplicada a aquel agarre, como garras que esperaban a tirar el zarpazo mortal, definitivo. Recargó pesadamente la frente en el ancho pecho del norteamericano, con la respiración cansina y evidentemente forzada. Podía percibirse a la perfección el esfuerzo que era inclusive en esa simple acción

Estaba recostada sobre él, sobre su pecho. De él. De su enemigo.

Extraño (_¿No fui yo quien hace un par de minutos le estaba lanzando granadas y ella seguía disparando sin tregua? ¿No es ella quien se equivoca y yo quien debe hacer que salga de su error? Entonces ¿Por qué?_). Pero, a pesar de todo, su calor era agradable.

—…se terminó ¿Verdad? —Es un susurro. Uno que parece morir entre gritos agónicos y estallidos de bombas a la lejanía.

¿Cuándo se habían separado tanto de sus hombres, de las trincheras, de la tragicomedia que ahora parecía burlarse de ellos tan cínicamente?

Ninguno tenía la respuesta. Pero eso ya no importaba.

Nada importaba.

Las palabras se resistieron a salir de su boca (_¿Desde cuándo no lo hacen?_). El cabello de la vietnamita olía a Napalm **(1)**, a pólvora, al fuego en agonía, a sangre seca y a sudor con tierra (_¿Dónde quedó su fragancia a fresco, a natural, a rocío matutino?_); su textura, tan distinta a la que recordaba, ahora era áspero, opaco (_Oh, claro…_).

(_Yo me encargué de eso_)

Apenas había notado que el brazo izquierdo de la mujer sangraba copiosamente, quemado en gran parte, con ampollas que comenzaban a nacer y la carne al rojo vivo más allá de lo que los jirones del uniforme verde permitían apreciar _(¿Cómo puede sostenerme con tanta facilidad?_).

Y, ahora, algo humedecía sus ropas militares.

Hahn lloraba. Lloraba aunque sus ojos marrones siguiesen duros e impenetrables como el muro más firme. Lloraba en el más absoluto silencio aún si por dentro le quemasen la infinidad de pensamientos, ideas, emociones.

No habían sollozos, temblores ni bajos gimoteos. Sólo eran lágrimas que habían esperado al momento indicado para finalmente escapar de las cuencas oculares como consecuencia de una cantidad exorbitante de situaciones que habían desencadenado de la peor forma posible.

Su corazón dio un brinco, encogiéndose en su interior.

Hahn nunca lloraba. Pero ahí estaba, frente a él, entre sus brazos.

Lloraba. Y ahora la realidad le abofeteaba brutalmente, luego de tanto tiempo de estar sumido en el sopor de la irrealidad.

—…todo se terminó —Repitió, monocorde. Como si estuviese en otro mundo, muy lejos de ahí, de todo, de todos. Era difícil creer que su voz, chillona y eternamente animada, ahora fuese un simple eco marchito y pastoso.

Su rostro endurecido por la guerra, con cortes que arruinaban su piel de porcelana y unas profundas ojeras agravadas por noches en vela y el cansancio del día con día. Había un par de parches improvisados en su quijada casi hasta su oído. Su mano sana estaba hinchada quizá de un golpe al caer, o por causa de una de las múltiples alimañas que asechaban dentro de esos túneles infernales.

Y más vendajes improvisados. Un insalubre trozo de tela medio chamuscado, lleno de agua pantanosa y barro estaba enredado en lo bajo de su muslo izquierdo, posiblemente culpa de una bala a juzgar por la mancha de sangre ya coagulada.

Completamente mancillada. Una flor de loto deshojada y pisoteada.

Le rodeó con sus brazos, pesados por el cansancio y algo que no sabría identificar, hasta envolverla y estrecharla suavemente contra sí mismo. El cuerpo de la asiática dio un respingo, quizá de dolor o tal vez por la sorpresa. Estaba rígida, como si temiera confiarse mucho de su agarre.

Pero no podía culparla. Fueron muchas cosas, mucho tiempo de recelo constante, muchos enemigos que alguna vez se dijeron hermanos y amigos **(2)**.

Con un suspiro pesado el cuerpo de Kim se fue relajando de a poco. Tan rápido como ella pareció derrumbarse regresó a ser la misma guerrillera de siempre. Comenzó a recuperar su firmeza característica, ese porte imperturbable ante la adversidad. Ésa nación que no tiembla y se mantiene imponente aún en la desventaja y la tragedia, pero que a sus ojos se ha transformado en una delicada mujer tan humana como cualquiera, no solamente esa _commie_ que debías sacar de su error.

Los largos dedos de Alfred comenzaron a jugar silenciosamente con sus obscuras hebras de cabello, desenredándolas inconscientemente. No sabía qué pensar o qué sentir, lo único de lo que podía estar seguro es que había perdido **(3)** y a pesar de la derrota que desinflaba su ego podía notar que ese malestar en su pecho se hacía más soportable.

Ella se soltó con cuidado, librándose de los brazos gentiles del norteamericanos para poder levantarse del suelo lodoso no sin algo de problemas. Sus ojos llorosos, rojizos e hinchados se habían fijado hacia donde se suponía que estarían las tropas.

El silencio indicaba que finalmente se habían replegado.

—…es casi un alivio. —La voz rasposa de Kim sonaba cansada, muy lejana a pesar de hallarse a solo un par de palmos de él. Hubo un intervalo de mutismo. —pero lo haces sonar fácil —una sonrisa amarga surca sus labios resecos y partidos.

Alfred se echó hacia atrás, recostándose mientras que una risita vaga y apagada escapaba de sus labios. Tenía los brazos completamente extendidos. Se hallaba extenuado. ¿Quién diría que terminaría de esa forma?

—Tal vez —Aceptó mirando el cielo. Había olvidado lo azul que podía ser o la sensación de paz que brindaba. Inhaló profundamente, finalmente reincorporándose con parsimonia hasta colocarse a un costado de la asiática. —Kim… —Llamó. Hacía mucho que ni siquiera le llamaba por su nombre. Ciertamente era raro.

La nombrada giró su cabeza, sorprendiéndose al instante al encontrarse con el fugaz contacto de los labios del menor en la comisura de los propios, haciéndola saltar hacia atrás con un pequeño calor en las mejillas.

—Hasta luego —Fue un susurro, como una disculpa entre líneas.

El americano sólo le dedicó una sonrisa antes de girarse para emprender su camino hacia el campamento donde seguramente ya estarían buscándole.

No hubo tiempo para reaccionar. No había necesidad de hacerlo. Sería una muda promesa en medio de la tormenta que promete calma.

—Es un idiota… —

Y aún así, con la mano en el sitio del inocente beso y con un sutil tono rosáceo en el rostro, Kim pensó que tal vez no era tan malo después de todo. Y tal vez, cuando todo eso terminara, podría considerar cambiar su opinión sobre ese ruidoso rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Napalm o gasolina gelatinosa es un combustible que produce una combustión más duradera que la de la gasolina simple. En total, Estados Unidos arrojó 338.000 toneladas de napalm sobre Vietnam.

**(2)** Tailandia, Corea del Sur y Taiwán apoyaron a los Estados Unidos. Por otra parte, Vietnam invadió Laos y Camboya. Bonita familia en guerra ¿ah?

**(3)** Estados Unidos retiró sus tropas con los acuerdos de Paz de París en 1973 pero no puso fin a la guerra de Vietnam hasta la toma de Saigón en 1975 y posterior unificación del país bajo un gobierno comunista.


End file.
